


老师，想吃你

by melonlemon2023



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonlemon2023/pseuds/melonlemon2023
Summary: 记得返回lofter，给抱一下点个小红心哦
Relationships: 凯源 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	老师，想吃你

（时间大概是kk高考后的暑假）

超市里开着冷气，隔绝了外面盛夏的炎热日光。午后二三点人并不是很多，王源推着购物车穿梭在货架之间，疯狂扫荡零食区，十分钟的时间就填满了半车。  
王俊凯往那边瞥去，各种口味的乐事薯片和奥利奥，还有卫龙锅巴坚果奶茶小香肠等等等等，不禁扶额。  
“王源儿，”他叫他  
“啊？”王源的目光从摆满零食的货架上移向王俊凯，大大的杏仁眼眨巴两下。  
“你不是说来帮我筹备到了大学的生活用品吗？”王俊凯意有所指地看了看满当当的购物车。  
“噢，对哦。”王源又拿了一袋香酥小黄鱼放进去，笑的无辜又真挚，“顺便帮俊俊准备点零食嘛，看，源哥是不是很贴心，不要太感谢我。”  
王俊凯走过去拉住王源的手，唇角微扬，贴近他的耳边吐着热气，“知道我最想吃什么吗？”  
王源一缩脖子，绯红爬上脸颊，“你想吃什么我陪你去买好了……”

十分钟后，两人停在情趣用品的货架前，王源羞得想打人。  
“趁现在没人赶紧买咯，不然我不介意当着大家的面和你讨论要哪个味道。”  
这人怎么这么色气啊！

“唔嗯……你别……”钥匙插进锁孔旋转，门开了之后王俊凯按着王源就是一个深吻，舌尖在口腔里横冲直撞，舔舐着牙齿和软肉。另外一只手上的购物袋不满地摇晃着，最上面放着草莓味的套和润滑剂。  
他的吻离开嘴唇，一路向下，划过下巴和脖颈，专心舔咬着锁骨部位薄薄的皮肤，力度恰到好处地勾人又暧昧，惹得王源不禁呻吟出声  
“嗯……我们，我们去床上好不好……”  
王俊凯直接用行动回答了王源，托着小屁股抱起他就往卧室走，红木家具门在身后啪的一声合上。  
王源被扔到床上后借势往边上滚了滚，又被这人拉回到正中央。王俊凯看他的目光就像在看一桌盛宴，庄重又急切。  
“老师，可以吃你吗？”王俊凯压上来，修长的手指轻车熟路解开王源牛仔裤上的皮带，再沿着腰腹摸上去撩开他的T恤，看着暴露在空气中的乳尖因为情欲而变得粉嫩挺立。  
王源气急败坏地踢了一下他的小腿，“要做就快点，废话那么多。”还没发完牢骚就被王俊凯堵了回去，十八岁的少年初尝情事，对待王源是温柔到骨子里的安抚，摩挲着乳首的同时一只手滑进裤子里，隔着内裤按揉他半勃的欲望。  
王源虽然在成人世界闯荡了这么几年，却也早就在十二三岁把心交给眼前这人了，王俊凯高三一年他又忙着教学，自己基本无暇顾及生理需求。王俊凯的手不知何时钻了进去，握着他已经硬到不行的性器上下撸动，手指偶尔划过敏感地带。被喜欢的人这么逗弄，王源没多久就缴械投降了，软着身子瘫在王俊凯身下，微张着小嘴喘息，生理泪水滴滴答答顺着眼角往外淌。  
王俊凯把手抽出来举到他面前，“老师，好浓啊。”  
王源被他一口一个老师叫的又羞又愤，脸红得像熟透的虾子，完完全全满足了王俊凯故意调情的小心思。  
平时没发现，王俊凯上了床怎么这么荤呢……  
他抽了纸巾擦干净手，王源的内裤连带着牛仔裤一起给他扒了下去，黏腻的精液沾的到处都是，高潮后的性器在两腿间软软地滴着水。  
除了撩到脖颈的T恤，王源几乎是一丝不挂，而王俊凯还穿戴得整整齐齐，一副斯文败类的渣攻模样。王源顿生不公平的羞耻感，上去解他的皮带，也不知是太过复杂还是心里着急的缘故，半天没弄开，倒是王俊凯胯下那一团被他磨蹭得更鼓胀了。  
“宝贝这么心急？”王俊凯看着他笑，勾起一边的唇邪气又色情。  
“王俊凯你嘿烦诶，你自己搞。”王源气的不轻，往床上一躺干脆不管了。看着王俊凯自己解开皮带，性器弹出来的那一刻他还是傻眼了。  
这么大？王源又低下头看了看自己后面……进不去的吧……会不会撑坏啊……  
“宝贝，做爱你还分神啊？”还没反应过来，有什么东西冰冰凉凉地闯进了他的后穴，王源咬住嘴唇，低声呜咽着。  
没有很痛，但是酸胀的感觉让他有点难受，王俊凯的手指抹了润滑剂，缓慢又温柔地开拓扩张，“乖，放松一点。”  
划过某一点凸起时王源忽然颤了一下，一丝甜蜜的呻吟从唇间溢出。王俊凯知道这是找到地方了，然后更加勤奋地按弄那一点，后穴里开始分泌肠液，手指进出的越来越顺畅，不一会就增加到三根。  
王源双眼洇着水光看他，被欺负得紧的模样特别招人疼惜，“可……可以了，你进来吧。”  
“遵命。”王俊凯扶着他的腰，缓缓将自己的性器送了进去，王源其实是疼的，抓着被单的手指因为太过用力而泛白，“呜……王俊凯……俊凯……疼……”  
王俊凯心疼地去吻他眼角的泪，手滑到王源有点抬头趋势的茎体上纾解，看着王源因为快感而渐渐放松下来，又继续顶入。  
全部进去后王俊凯看他没有什么不适就开始抽送，每次都朝着记忆里的敏感点顶去，感受着内壁软肉疯狂地咬合缠绕。  
“唔嗯……俊凯……不要……慢一点……”陷入情欲的王源平时清亮好听声音此刻格外勾人。  
“不要慢？老师胃口好大啊，那满足你好不好？”抽插的速度越来越快，每一次都整根退出再完全没入，狠狠地顶着前列腺的位置。  
性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来，王源想伸手去纾解，走到半途就被王俊凯捉住，压在头顶，“老师，操射不是更舒服吗？”  
“王俊凯你简直……”话没说完身下又是重重一顶，最后一个“直”字都弯的变了调。王俊凯看着王源双目迷离躺在身下承欢的模样，又来了坏心思，忽然快速地顶弄起来，密集又凶狠地撞击着敏感点。  
“嗯啊太快了……王俊凯你慢点……”几乎是过电一般的快感一阵又一阵席卷过王源，翻涌的情欲累积到性器那里，他颤抖着又想射，却被王俊凯一把握住，手指堵在马眼的位置。  
王源的声音瞬间带了哭腔，“俊凯……你让我射……好难受……”  
“叫老公就放开你。”王俊凯又顶了下小穴，感觉到王源止不住地发颤。  
“老公……让我射……”  
王俊凯满足地放开他，看着性器一抖一抖地射精，白浊的液体弄了满床，没有第一次那么浓了。小蝎子释放后就开始翘着尾巴反击，叫声一声比一声魅惑。  
“老公，操我”  
王俊凯被他激得双目通红，把着身下人细瘦的腰就是又快又深的抽弄  
“嗯啊……老公……你操的我好爽……源源想要更多啊老公……”

当然，这么勾人是有代价的，比如后来王源又被操哭的时候王俊凯才在他体内释放。咬着他的耳垂喊他老师。

高三毕业生的暑假真是长的……荒淫无度啊……王源欲哭无泪地想。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 记得返回lofter，给抱一下点个小红心哦


End file.
